


Unseasonably Warm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Comfort, Community: 52_challenge, Community: fan_flashworks, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack notices the unusual weather. Daniel just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasonably Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Unseasonably Warm Weather," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Insomnia." Also for the FFW challenge, "weather"

"Unseasonably warm weather we're having," Jack commented to himself, looking out through the window to his darkened porch. Usually it would gleam, the snow reflecting the dim lights from his windows, but this winter had been oddly dry and warm. Though it was already mid-December, and his team was on leave for the holidays, only a slight dusting of snow littered the ground, half-melted almost before it landed.

"What?" Daniel's voice came from behind him. Jack spun around and saw, to his dismay, that he had woken his lover. Daniel hovered in their bedroom doorway, a throw blanket draped loosely over his bare arms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Jack said softly.

Daniel's reply was erased by a giant, jaw-cracking yawn, and Jack had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around the other man and comfort him. Daniel had been wounded on the last mission - white bandages spread across his stomach and left hip, peeking out from the top of his pajama bottoms - and he needed all the rest he could get.

"Wha're you sayin?" Daniel finally managed to say around a smaller yawn.

Jack winced. "Unseasonable warm weather we're having," he repeated, knowing how stupid it sounded.

Daniel snorted, and turned to go, wrapping his throw blanket a little tighter. "Come t'bed," he insisted.

Sighing, Jack followed him; he hadn't been able to sleep, and he hadn't wanted his tossing and turning to wake Daniel. Of course, apparently his absence had woken his tired lover anyway. Guiltily, Jack padded into the bedroom and followed Daniel into their rumpled bed. Maybe this time his insomnia would pass, and he could finally sleep. As Daniel gingerly curled into his side, pinning Jack in place, he quipped, "See, nice and warm this season."

Daniel snorted again and simply held on tighter.


End file.
